Fieldtrip
by Kuro no Kitsune 2310
Summary: Sasuke we're on a trip! You damn pervert xDD [[SasuNaru]]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,If did,I would have made it full of Yaoi goodness...

A/N: I've been craving for lemon,gomen I can't help it! and a lot in fic net asked for it and Yamile chan is also asking for a fic so wish granted

* * *

**'Fieldtrip'**

'Are we there yet?' The adorably cute blondie asks his raven friend beside him.'

No'

'Are we there yet?' Seriously,Naruto asks the same question every 3 mins,the whole bus is quiet,Naruto is the only one noisy there,no one can hear them though cuz all their earphones are plugged in their ear,well except for the two boys sitting at the back which are Sasuke and Naruto.

'No'

'Are we there yet?'

'No'

'Sasuke'

'what?''When the hell will we reach our destination?'

'Dobe,we just left konoha,how can you possibly think that we will reach our destination that fast? It'll take us 9 hours to reach the Fire country.'

'Eh! I should have never attended this fieldtrip,why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'You didn't ask'

'You know this will be annoying,why did you join?'

'None of your business'

'Geez,I was just asking'Silence covered the atmosphere,an hour just passed,Naruto started to doze off,his head rested on the window and snoring sun just set and the stars are getting visible,the lights on the bus were turned off but the aircon was left on cuz everybody is asleep well,except for the Uchiha who's doing nothing anyway.

'Hmm,Sa-suke' Naruto murmured in his sleep.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto,God he looks like a rested his head back and tried to 's halfway asleep when he felt something warm on his opened his eyes slowly and realized it was Naruto,Naruto's head is resting on his chest and Naruto's left hand is gripping his shirt .

'Sa-suke,he-help' Naruto whimpered,he must be having a nightmare.

He unconsiously gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly.

'Sas-suke' Naruto whimpered.

'Oi Naruto wake up' Sasuke said as he grab Naruto's shoulder and looked at his face.

He's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's expression on his cheeks,his deep ocean eyes caught his and he's panting and jacket is unzipped,revealing his black undershirt and the crystal blue necklace that Tsunade gave was stunned at the angel in front of hands started to move on it's own and grabbed Naruto's chin,pulled him closer and leaned down to press his lips against the blond's soft warm ones.

'This is bad' Sasuke thought.

He pushed Naruto down,never breaking the kiss and knelt on Naruto's hands started to roam under Naruto's shirt.

'I can't stop' Sasuke started sucking Naruto's neck,leaving a clearly visible hickey there.

Naruto moaned by the pleasure that Sasuke's giving ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and gripped left kiss marks on Naruto's pulled Naruto's undershirt up,stopping above Naruto's suck on the right nipple and toy with the other one.

'Sasu-ke s-stop,we are o-n ah field-trip' Naruto moaned out when Sasuke placed his hands on top of Naruto's clothed erection and started to massage it.

'I can't,you turned me on so badly' Sasuke breathed erotically on Naruto's neck and placed his right knee between Naruto's thighs to gain more access on the blond's growing erection while kissing him.

'Sasu-ke n-no!'

'Shhh be quiet dobe,you don't want to wake them up,do you? Relax'

'You bastard' Sasuke unbuttoned and unzipped Naruto's orange pants and pulled it down along with his black boxers,and tossed it licked his fingers,and coated it with his saliva.

'Ready Naruto?' Sasuke whispered hotly on Naruto's ear.

He grabbed Naruto's right leg and placed it on his inserted his finger on Naruto's bit his lip to prevent himself from gripped Sasuke's shirt and gasped as Sasuke added another digit and another pulled it in and out again and again to adjust Naruto.

'Sas-suke,N-no! s-stop ah' Naruto moaned out.

'You like it there huh? Naruto?'

'Sh-shut up! Ahh' Sasuke removed his fingers and unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened erection.

He placed it on Naruto's entrance and thrusted in and stayed there for a moment,waiting for Naruto to adjust more.

'Sasuke teme it hurts!'

'Relax'

'Easy for you to say' Sasuke started to thrust in and out at slow gritted his teeth and shut his eyes to at least ease the on,the pain that Naruto's enduring turned into a kept moaning quietly,panting and sweating.

'Sas-suke ah' They both reached their fell on top of Naruto as he released his seed inside Naruto. 'Sasuke' Naruto panted then pulled Sasuke down and pressed his lips onto Sasuke.

'You bastard'

'hn.'

'I love you Sasuke'

'I love you too dobe' Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately.

'You know what? We should just ignore them' Neji said with in the bus know what's happening,Ten ten and Neji covered their ears with a pillow.

'I warned you to bring ear plugs' Kiba laughed.

'We should have brought cameras' Sakura suggested.

'No need' Sai let out an evil fake smile as he showed the tab where his been focusing the entire time,there was Sasuke and Naruto doing some important matter I guess..

'Sai? Sinc-' 'I placed a bug above their seat earlier' Sai interrupted.

'But ho-' 'That doesn't matter' Sai interrupted Sakura again.

'Lemme watch!' Ino snatched the tab away from Sai.

'No let me watch first!' Sakura said and snatched the tab from Ino.

'No me first!' Ino played tag of war with tab slipped and fell hard on the bus ground.

'Look what you did forehead girl!'

'It's your fault Ino pig!'

And so the argument continued... It was a long night indeed...

For our poor Naru uke ... XD

-owari-

* * *

/Reviews?


End file.
